hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Laid Out Timeline
1946 * Lincoln was born on October 22nd, 1946, at the Broom Hospital in Melbourne, Victoria. His mother is Bonnie Bernadette Hyde, a barmaid of English heritage who worked at a number of pubs and clubs throughout the city of Melbourne. His father's identity has never been revealed to him. 1947 1948 1949 1950 1951 1952 * Attended Joan Ro Primary School. 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 * Completed his primary school education. 1959 * Enrolled in Nathy High School. He completed only year levels 7, 8, 9, and 10. 1960 1961 1962 * Lincoln's mother befriended Patrick Whitholm, an American business man with a penchant for taking in and assisting single mothers and their children. 1963 * Lincoln and his mother moved to San Francisco, California to live with Whitholm and his other single mothers and their children. The other children were: # William Addaba Negga, born March 14, 1949. # Robert Bryan Spencer, born January 20, 1952. # Thomas Jeffery Takahashi, born July 24, 1955. # Olivia Susan Blaine, born March 15, 1961. * He enrolled in Wilkinson High School for his final two years of education. The same year he began studying various styles of martial arts and combat sports under the tutelage of Arthur Lakesroth, a noted martial arts instructor, stuntman and fight choreographer. He was also taught gymnastics, yoga, acrobatics and armed fighting. 1964 1965 * Linc co-founded Dills, Incorporated, a confectionery company producing chocolate and candy in California. He co-founded the company with his high school friend and martial arts student Henry Dills. Linc possessed 49% ownership of the company. Though the majority of people believe the companies products were created by Dills, the truth is that the vast majority of the companies original products were created by both Dills & Hyde-Killings, with the remainder being created solely by Henry. In fact, all profits made from the sale of confectioneries created solely by Henry went to Henry. * Lincoln met and befriended the eccentric San Francisco artist Abigail Bellet. He posed nude for a collection of photos titled The Great Southern Tiger, eventually becoming one of her "Great's". 1966 * Having learnt multiple styles and ways of fighting, Lincoln began teaching classes of what he referred to as 'Linc's Practical Street Defense'. He taught Bellet, her "Great's" and their various associates. As he put it to his students, what he taught were moves and techniques he believed were practical in street fights when weapons were not available and escaping was not possible. These classes and Lincoln drew considerable criticism from many people, particularly from other martial artists and instructors, who believed his classes to be nothing more than an opportunity to teach people how to be thugs. This was largely due to a number of moves, techniques and beliefs Linc believed were suitable to use in a street confrontation. One such belief was that moves such as eye-gouging, biting, grabbing your opponents hair and attacking the groin were in certain situations and circumstances acceptable, especially if in a confrontation where such moves either could or would possibly save your life. * Many people, mostly martial arts instructors and students, demanded that Lincoln cease his classes/teachings. He refused and was eventually confronted by Lakesroth. According to witnesses who were there at the confrontation, despite explaining his classes and teachings in detail, Arthur ordered Linc to stop teaching his classes. As he had done before, Linc refused to stop teaching and told Arthur to leave. Arthur apparently refused to leave and said he would only do so if Linc ceased his classes. According to former student Harry Waltoll, Lincoln stood no more than six feet from Arthur and told him that if he didn't leave, he would bloody him. Arthur still refused to leave and according to Waltoll, took of his jacket and entered a fighting stance. Bellet, who was also present, claims Linc replied by taking his own stance and that the first one to attack was Linc. Her account, along with many others, explains how Linc advanced on Arthur with considerable speed and strength, overpowering the former and throwing him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Arthur allegedly rose to his feet, picked up his jacket and left the building without saying a word. * A week after the confrontation with Arthur, Linc was called to the Mad Dragon Chinese Restaurant in San Francisco by Arthur Lakesroth, who at the time was a part owner. At the restaurant, Arthur presented Linc with a deal: If Linc could defeat six fighters chosen by him, then he would be free to teach his classes without any further harassment or confrontations. However, if he were to lose against even just one fighter, he would have to cease his classes. Linc accepted the deal. The rules were very simple: To win, a fighter had to make their opponent either give up or render them unable to continue. * One week after the meeting, Lincoln and several of his students arrived at the intended location and were met by Lakesroth, his chosen fighters and many of his students. The location was the Mad Dragon, which was closed to allow the fights to take place. Supposedly the Dragon was chosen because Arthur refused to allow Lincoln to step into his school. # Linc's first opponent was Paul Maron, a senior student. The fight lasted 24 seconds and went to Linc, following a knee to Maron's face. # The second opponent was Michael Thompson, another senior. This fight was quicker than the first and went to Linc, after he knocked Michael out with a left punch. # Another senior named Travis Barkley was linc's third opponent. This fight was the 3rd longest out of all of them, lasting 1 minute 42 seconds. Linc won by the use of an elbow to Barkley's face. # Gary Sanchez was the final senior student to fight Linc. The match lasted 1 minute 11 seconds and ended with Gary submitting to an arm lock. # Linc's fifth opponent was assistant instructor Thomas Kimura. The fight was the second longest, lasting 3 minutes 5 seconds. Linc emerged victorious following Kimura falling unconscious from a headlock. # The last and longest fight, timed at 6 minutes 39 seconds, was against Arthur himself. According to the people present, Arthur was the first to attack. The fight was said to be the most vicious of the six fights, with a number of observers claiming it to be the most brutal fight they had even seen. The winner of the fight was Linc, with many claiming his youth as the reason he won, while others say it was his superior strength and speed. Arthur was knocked unconscious with a straight right fist. * Four days after the fights, Lincoln was confronted in a grocery store by Ryan Pillon, a student of Arthur's. Angered by the defeats of his instructors and fellow students, Ryan produced a knife and stabbed Lincoln in the abdomen 4 times. Lincoln knocked Ryan to the ground with a headbutt. Ryan reached for the knife which had fallen from his grip. Following a kick to Ryan's head, Lincoln then took the knife as Ryan got to his feet. Ryan was stabbed a total of twenty times before collapsing to the ground. Lincoln threw the knife to the ground and sat down with his back against a produce bin. Both men were rushed to hospital where Ryan was pronounced dead on arrival. Lincoln underwent immediate surgery and was confined to a hospital bed for two weeks. Due to Ryan being the instigator and with at least 15 eye witness statements confirming that to be true, Lincoln was not charged with murder. * Two months after the incident, Linc resumed teaching his classes. He officially opened the Real Street Defense School three months after beating Arthur. The school occupies the space of three former businesses beside one another, with several rooms and areas designated to assorted styles and activities. As much as the facility was dedicated to teaching others, it was partially built as a place in which Lincoln could not only practice his skills but where he could escape too for peace and quiet. 1967 * With public knowledge of Linc and his school growing, many martial artists from across the US, both instructors and students, arrived and challenged Linc to fights. Linc reportedly accepted every challenge and always accepted the rules and limits of the matches. He defeated every opponent who stepped in front of him, eventually building a winning streak of 45 fights. * This winning streak of Linc's garnered the attention of professional boxer Daniel 'Rhino' Rudy, who at the time was the Heavyweight Champion. Daniel challenged Linc to a fight in the ring. The exact reasons for Daniel's challenge are unknown, however many believe is was Daniel's attempt at proving his skills against martial artists, as boxing tended to be looked at as more of a sport. Others believe Daniel simply enjoyed fighting people who he saw as being interesting or different. Ralph Rickens, Daniel's former coach, has however stated that the reason Daniel challenged Lincoln was because Daniel enjoyed crushing those who he viewed as either weak or fake. Linc accepted the fight and the match was scheduled to take place on the 14th of June. People often noted that while Daniel was loud, boisterous, arrogant and took every chance he could to be the center of attention, whether it be in public or in interviews, Lincoln was always calm, soft spoken and well mannered. * On June 14th, 1967, Lincoln faced Daniel in the ring at Madison Square Garden.. The rules were altered and the only way for one of the men to win was to render their opponent unable to continue. Linc was permitted to use only his arms and his legs to attack and defend. After six minutes, Lincoln was forbidden to use his legs and was ordered to wear boxing gloves. Despite the changes and with Daniel faring better than he had previously, Linc delivered a knockout spinning backhand to Daniel. The match lasted for a total of 12 minutes 24 seconds. * Linc continued teaching his classes and also continued accepting challenges from various individuals, both from the U.S. and from around the globe. He not only fought his challengers in the States, but also traveled the globe and fought in his challengers homelands. 1968 * Starred in the film ?. * Lincoln was involved in an altercation at a bar with another patron. The patron, 33 year old Martin Shills, approached Lincoln and the other people at his table and demanded that Lincoln show him some moves. Lincoln declined the mans demands. Shills reportedly became rude and verbally abusive, though Linc continued to tell him to go away. After Shills poured a glass of beer over Lincoln's head, the former stood up from his seat and pushed Shills, who stumbled backwards into chairs and a table. Shills then broke a beer bottle and used it to attack Lincoln. According to witnesses, the fight was over in less than thirty seconds, with Lincoln sustaining a wound to his left eye (which he would lose as a result of the attack), before disarming and choking Shills unconscious. 1969 * Participated in the Las Vegas-based Tynne Invitational in June of 1969 and won. 1970 * Starred in the film ? 1971 * Inherited Henry Dills 51% ownership of Dills, Incorporated following Dills death, becoming the sole owner of the company. This angered Henry's family, who believed they should of have been willed his share, and thus they went against Henry's wishes and attempted to take back his 51% of the company. They were unsuccessful in their attempts and so began the Dills-Killings Feud. Despite many believing the company was destined to fail with Lincoln in charge, largely due to Henry being the one believed to of have been the brains of the duo, the exact opposite occurred. 1972 * On June 17, 1972, following his exit from a dinner party with friends at a San Francisco restaurant, Lincoln was confronted and shot at by Eric Dills. Eric, the nephew of the late Henry Dills, fired a total of six bullets from less than 15 feet away, all of which struck Lincoln. Eric fled the scene after shooting Lincoln, who was shot once in the chest, twice in the abdomen, once in the left shoulder, once in the left thigh and once in the far left side of his neck. According to Lincoln and at least ten witnesses, before Eric opened fire he called out to Lincoln, saying "Hey, Lincoln. The family says hi!" Lincoln was rushed to hospital where he spent 20 days. Less than 24 hours after surgery and having regained consciousness, Lincoln issued a statement to the media. He said: "I know who shot me. It was Eric Dills, my friend Henry's nephew. If you're hearing me now Eric, listen up. I'm giving you twenty four hours from now to hand yourself in. If after that time you still haven't confessed to what you have done, consider yourself done. From that moment on I will hunt you. I will find you, and I will make you scream. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to kill you. You'll be crying and blubbering like the little maggot you are. But I wont kill you. You don't deserve that kind of mercy. And to the rest of the Dills family, consider yourselves done for as well. If Eric does not turn himself in I will assume it is because you all are hiding him. In fact, it was probably not even Eric's idea to shoot me. Perhaps one or even more of you got into his ears and his head. If in twenty four hours Eric isn't in police custody I will personally see to it that each and everyone of you, without discrimination, lives a short life. And if you think I'm bluffing, test me. Test me and see if I'm serious. What's the time, reporter?" "4:15PM" "4:15PM. You got that Eric? You have until a quarter past four in the afternoon tomorrow. Chop chop." At 7:30 AM the next morning Eric turned himself over to the police. He confessed to the shooting and said he had done so because after hearing stories from his family he had felt the Dills family had been robbed of what was rightfully theirs after Lincoln inherited Henry's percentage of the company, and that he believed Lincoln had to be punished. Eric was sentenced to 30 years in prison for the attempted murder. * 6 months after the attack Lincoln had fully recovered and was back teaching his classes. 1973 * Lincoln purchased land near Walnut Creek, California and built upon it Crocodile Hollow, his own personal getaway estate. 1974 * Announced plans to host a mixed martial arts combat sport series latter in the year. His plan was to compete against premier martial artists and combat sport practitioners in one on one matches with rules and guidelines similar to modern MMA matches. The event would be called [[The 7 Red Ring Day's|'The 7 Red Ring Day's']]. Each fighter chosen by Lincoln to be an opponent would be given well over 6 months to prepare for their fights and anyone who won against him would receive $100,000. * On October 15th, the first of the 7 days began. * The series ended on October 21st with Lincoln winning all 35 fights. 1975 * Held the Kick-King 1 tournament. 1976 * Held the Iron Arms 1 tournament. 1977 * Founded RockForest Records. * Released his debut album with the band Krayne. 1978 1979 * Released second album with Krayne. 1980 * 1981 * Released third album with Krayne. 1982 1983 * Released fourth album with Krayne. 1984 1985 * Released fifth album with Krayne. 1986 1987 * Released sixth album with Krayne. 1988 1989 * Released seventh album with Krayne. 1990 * Left Krayne 'after tour ended and band disbanded. 1991 * Launched 'RO47, a clothing line, in California. 1992 1993 1994 1995 * Purchased 100,000 acres in the state of ?. * Started building [[Phoenix Heights|'Phoenix Heights']]. 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 * Founded Blue Tiger Media. At the time of its founding, the company consisted of a film/TV studio, a comic book publisher and a TV channel. 2013 2014 * Rejoined Krayne for the Krayne Reunion Tour. 2015 2016 * Reunion tour ended. 2017 2018